


Rows and Flows of Angel Hair

by Missy



Category: Jolene (Song) - Dolly Parton
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Lesbian Character, Post-Canon, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Jolene yearns.





	Rows and Flows of Angel Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/gifts).



She isn’t in love with anyone, actually. Not even herself. 

Though she’s aware of how purty she is – those long locks and her pure soft sink and her bright eyes. She’s been attracting attention since she was ten, and wishes with all of her might that she didn’t draw the sort of looks she gets.

The women she wants to touch – the ones who don’t notice her, are jealous of her prowess or fearful of her stealing away their men. The slip away from her grasp, leaving her alone in the arms of men she doesn’t trust, can’t respect. Cheaters and thieves.

She hopes someday someone will listen to her side of the story someday. See her for more than her lips and eyes and smile and ass. Jolene can dream. And in her dreams her inner depths are revealed with ease.


End file.
